Procrastination
by PenTheWillows
Summary: Lysander Scamander has never been more disappointed with a person, let alone himself, than he is right now.
1. Procrastination

**A/N: **This is for selenehekate's Graduation Competition on HPFC.

* * *

><p><span>Procrastination<span>

Lysander Scamander has never been more disappointed with a person, let alone himself, than he is right now. How could he have been so stupid? He's had six years (more, if you count the time before Hogwarts) to tell her how he feels. But he kept chickening out, and see where it's gotten him now.

She's graduating today. It wouldn't be so bad; he'd still have this summer. Except he knows that she's planning on starting work as soon as possible, probably within the next two weeks. And he's going to be stuck at school for another week.

She plans on working for the Ministry (he overheard her say to her sister that she had been offered the position of Minister's Assistant), and there will probably be training all summer long. Her job will keep her busy, and he knows, no matter how much she's promised, she won't be able to visit him.

It's going to kill him, not being able to see her whenever he wants. It's going to kill him even more if he lets his feelings go untold. But this, gathering up the courage to tell her, may be the hardest thing he's ever done in his life.

He's not even sure where she is right now. He imagines that she's probably up in her ex-dorm with her ex-dormmates, getting ready for the big event. He can't get up there even if he wants to, and he kind of does. It's likely that he won't get a chance to talk to her until after the ceremony, and though he doesn't want to wait that long, it gives him a while to figure out how he's going to tell her.

* * *

><p>It's official. Molly Weasley (the Second) is now out of his league. And not just because he still has a year of school left, while she will soon be joining the 'workforce'. The ceremony culminated with a speech from the Head Girl and Head Boy (her and Dylan Matthews, the most popular Gryffindor male). The speech ended with Dylan kissing her. She's off-the-market now. He's out of time.<p>

There's a party after graduation, and all the graduates, their families, and any non-related students that are fifth or sixth years, are invited. He's tempted to not go at all, not wanting to see her and Dylan snogging. But he's drawn to her presence like a moth to a flame, so he unhappily attends.

When he arrives, he looks around for her, just to make sure that Dylan is being a perfect gentleman. She's talking to her parents, one of her aunts, and one of her uncles. Dylan's nowhere to be seen. This worries him, as well as excites him. He sees his twin brother talking to her little sister and one of her cousins that graduated last year. He makes a beeline towards them, but not before she catches sight of him.

She says something to her family before hurrying towards him. Oh no. He can't read her face, and he's not sure what to be expecting. He hates not knowing things, almost as much as he now hates Dylan Matthews.

"Lysander!" She grins, her pearly teeth just barely showing. "Come with me!"

He is hers to control. Putty in her hands. She grabs his wrist and drags him away from the main area. They stop when they are at – what he assumes – she believes to be a safe distance. She drops his wrist and turns towards him, her eyes sparkling. She opens her mouth, but he cuts her off.

"Where's Dylan?" He says Dylan's name with a tone of disgust, and in a manner that seems to be a hybrid of a growl and a hiss.

"What?"

"Where's Dylan? You know, Head Boy, popular bloke, kissed you at the end of graduation, your boyfriend?"

"Who told you that Dylan's my boyfriend?" She asks too many questions. He wishes she'd just give him a straight answer. He's not in the mood to play games.

He opens his mouth to answer, but she cuts it off. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. I don't know where Dylan is, seeing as he's not my boyfriend."

"But he kissed you…"

"He apparently has feelings for me that I am not inclined to return."

"Oh…So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She blushes, and he can't think of a time that she's been more beautiful than she is right now.

"We've known each other for a long time, right? And we've been best friends for a long time, right?" He nods his head in response. "I know that I can tell you anything, and you'll stay my friend, no matter what. At least, I think I can."

"You can."

"You swear?"

"Of course."

"Well, Lys, the truth is…"


	2. Procrastination: Redux

Procrastination: Redux

"Well, Lys, the truth is…I'm in love with Scorpius."

Lysander blanches, his face horror-stricken. _Is…no, she can't…but…_ This isn't making sense. Out of all the men she's met in eighteen years, she loves…

"Really?" The question, which he intends to ask calmly and coolly, comes out as a squeak.

Molly starts laughing. Full-out, tears-in-her-eyes, clutched-sides laughter. Lysander looks at her as if she's insane (a high possibility). Why is she laughing at the pain that is surely present in his eyes?

"I can't believe…you actually fell for that?" she gasps out between burst of laughter.

"Well, of course I did!" he replies defensively, "Why wouldn't I?"

She stops laughing, locking her gaze with his. "I can't believe you thought I'd ever love Scorpius Malfoy."

"Whatever," he shakes his head, as if the action can help him clear his thoughts, "What did you really want to tell me?"

"I _am_ actually in love with someone," she admits, "But it's not Scorp." Her statement reassures him, but not by much.

"Who, then?"

"Guess!"

"Teddy?" This is met with a shake of her auburn locks. "Ryan Adamson?" He names the smartest male Ravenclaw, and she shakes her head again. "Professor Tyler?" The name of the Potions professor is met with a tinkling laugh and yet another shake.

"I give up." All of this secrecy is starting to aggravate him. He would really love a straight answer right now. Everything has been put off for too long, and it's time for them both to come clean.

"You can be really oblivious, did you know?"

Lysander has a sudden thought that makes him gasp. _She can't mean…_ "L-Lorcan?" She can't like his brother – her sister's fiancé – can she?

She begins to laugh once more. "No! Lorcan? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

He blushes at his own stupidity. Well, he hadn't thought it to be stupid, but she's skilled at mixing him up. She's been doing it since they were ridiculously small. He knows that she doesn't always mean to do it, but she can't really change how she affects him, can she?

"Where you got such a ridiculous idea is unimportant, I suppose," she continues, "But it is _not_ Lorcan, I promise."

"Just tell me already!" He's tired of all this suspense! Can she just spit it out, so he can go and wallow in peace?

"It's you!" she yells, suddenly enraged, her brown eyes seeming to blaze. He freezes; she's surprised him. "It's always been you!"


End file.
